Evil World
by NaelShapley.Kamilia
Summary: Bora harus menghadapi kenyataan yg begitu menyeramkan dia pikir itu hanya terjadi di film saja /PROLOG/DLDR


Evil World

**Cast :**

**Yoon Bora**

**Son Dongwoon**

**Jang Wooyoung ( Cameo )**

**Ock Taecyeon ( Cameo )**

**Lee Soo Man ( Cameo ) as Lee sonsaengnim**

**Rated : M**

**Desclaimer : Mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama untuk membuat FF**

**Warning :**

**Banyak adegan yang menjijikkan**

**Dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin, yg paling parah akan dicipok oleh Nael #3D (Digantung, Dicincang, Direbus)# xDDD**

**Typo dimana – mana **

**PWP !**

**Yaoi / Shonen Ai**

_Nael Kwon_

**Prolog**

**( Bora POV )**

Hari ini aku malas sekali untuk sekolah apalagi hari ini banyak guru killer yang akan mengajar di kelasku. Membosankan...

" Hey, Bora aku pinjam PR akuntansi-mu... " Celetuk Dongwoon

" Enak saja kemarin kau sudah meminjam PR Matematika-ku. Lagipula jika pelajaran akuntansi kau mencontek pekerjaanku pasti akan ketahuan... " jawab Bora ketus

" Tenang saja, tidak akan ketahuan kok, nanti kutraktir makan pecel lele... " Ujar Dongwoon dengan nyengir kuda

" muka lo lele dumbo ! tidak mau ! aku maunya bebek peking 3 porsi di restoran sunrise... " ujar Bora sambil menaikkan satu alisnya

" yaaah ! kau mau membunuhku ya... " ujar Dongwoon dengan sedikit menaikkan nadanya

" kalau tidak mau ya sudah... " ujar Bora dengan mengeluarkan evil smirks ala Cho Kyuhyun

" Aissh, kau ini ya sudah sini mana PR-nya... " Ujar Dongwoon pasrah #duh kaciaaan banget Woonie pulang dari sunrise bakalan kanker tuh alias kantong kering * Dimutilasi Woonie#

Inilah yg selalu kubenci dari Dongwoon dia selalu mencontek pekerjaanku. Kuakui, errr, dia memang tampan dan dia juga seorang model terkenal tapi sayangnya dia termasuk murid yang di bawah rata – rata dan seharusnya dia mengambil jurusan perkantoran ketimbang jurusan akuntansi. Apalagi dia juga sudah di blacklist guru karena keonarannya tapi, bukan justru dikeluarkan namun hanya didiamkan saja karena ayahnya pemilik sekolah ini

**( End Bora POV )**

( In Toilet )

" Haaaaah... h-hyung... " desah Wooyoung yg merasakan kenikmatan karena penis-nya di dikocok oleh kekasihnya yaitu Ock Taecyeon

" mendesah lah chagi, aku suka desahanmu itu..." bisik Taecyeon seduktif sambil mempercepat tempo kocokannya ala harlem shake (?)

" Aaaah, H-hyung... i will coming... HWAAAAH ! " Racau Wooyoung yang langsung menyemburkan spermanya ke tangan Taecyeon

" langsung ke intinya saja ya, chagi aku sudah tidak sabar... " bisik Taecyeon sambil menjilat kuping Wooyoung

JLEEEB

" AAAKKHH ! H-HYUNG ! " teriak Wooyoung kesakitan karena langsung ditancap gasnya oleh Taecyeon (?)

" Aaaaah, so tight..." desah Taecyeon

" Aaaah ! There Hyung ! " desah Wooyoung karena Taecyeon menemukan sweetspot namjachingunya

" Uuukh yeah... baby mendesahlah baby... like a bitch ! " bisik Tacyeon mempercepat temponya sambil menjambak rambut Wooyoung

" Aaaakh p-please, ride me master. " Desah Wooyoung

" Katakan sekali lagi yg keras ! PLAK ! " Ujar Taecyeon memaju mundurkan sambil menceples (?) pantat Wooyoong

" Ouuuh, fuck meeeeh harder hyung... " racau wooyoung merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara karena hole-nya dihujam oleh penis Taecyeon

" Oooh, fuck so tight ! " Desah Taecyeon sambil mempercepat temponya sambil merem melek

" Hyung, I wanna come..." Desah Wooyoung yang hampir mencapai klimaks-nya

" Aaaah...Bersama Chagi..." desah Taecyeon sambil menjilat kuping Wooyoung

" HYUUUUNG ! " Teriak Wooyoung

" BABY ! " Desah Taecyeon

Wooyoung langsung menyemburkan sperma hingga membasahi perutnya. Sedangkan Taecyeon, langsung menyemburkan sperma-nya hingga memenuhi perut Wooyoung

" Kau yakin, hyung tidak akan ada guru yang melihat kita ? " tanya Wooyoung khawatir

" Tidak akan memang di toilet dipasang CCTV ? sudah cepat keluar dan buka pintunya." Suruh Taecyeon

KRIEET

" P-Park Sonsaengnim, Jung Sonsaengnim, sedang apa kalian disini ? " Tanya Wooyoung dengan berkeringat dingin

" GRRRR..." Tiba –tiba Park Sonsaengnim menyerang Wooyoung sehingga mengakibatkan Wooyoung terjatuh ke lantai

" KYAAA ! Sonsaengnim apa yang kau lakukan ?! Hyung Tolong aku !" Teriak Wooyoung ketakutan

" Sonsaengnim hentikan ! ARRRGH ! " Saat Taecyeon mencoba membantu namjachingunya yang diserang tiba – tiba Jung Sonsaengnim menyerang Taecyeon dari belakang dan menggigit pundak Taecyeon

Greeet... ( Suara pintu geseran, maklum namanya sekolahan di Asia Timur kan gini -_-)

" Lee sonsaengnim ? kenapa wajah and pucat sekali ? " tanya seorang gadis dengan tatapan khawatir

" U-uugh, anak – anak, tolong jangan keluar dari kelas ini, keadaannya sedang gawat..." ujar Lee sonsaengnim

" memang kenapa, sonsaengnim ? " tanya Dongwoon dengan wajah kepo (?)

" U-uggh, aaahh... GRAAAAAAA ! " tiba – tiba Lee sonsaengnim menggeram seperti monster dan menyerang seorang gadis yang berada di depannya sehingga menyebabkan gadis itu berteriak minta tolong karena kesakitan lehernya digigit. Spontan, seisi kelas langsung ribut tidak karuan

**TBC/END ?**

Gimana NC-nya udah hot belum ? ~v~ Nael, ngambil ide ini dari film Resident Evil. Menurut kalian lebih cocok mana Park Gyuri atau Kang Jiyoung. Soalnya, aku mau buat peran kedua tapi bingung cast-nya lebih bagus yang mana diantara Park gyuri dan Kang Jiyoung -..-

**Read and Review ?**


End file.
